Red Tears Middle Ground
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: Fate had always been a fork in the road. We have been told that we have only been given two choices. Despite this, I looked past the left and right. I looked at how there were foot steps in the grass and followed. A path seen by few, a choice that no one will know of. No one will know what will happen with this choice. They will never know of the Red Tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Tears**

As I looked over the city of Manhattan, no mortal below walked on the sidewalks. No screeching of tires from everyday and night traffic. No yelling at the taxi that almost hits you when you are the one at fault. Just me. A teenager standing atop of the Empire State Building, waiting for the next day to start. The beautiful hues of orange, yellow and blue. Staring off in the distance, I walked to the ledge and jumped.

All I have ever wanted was a place to be at peace. Since the time I have been born, trouble has followed me. The gods of Greece are still alive today. They aren't just a myth or story, they are the barrier protecting us from the unknown. My mother had caught the eye of Poseidon, God of the Sea. During this time, I had given up on my future. I'm stuck in a school of problem children, had a abusive step father, and was stuck in a smoke stained apartment. A spiral of luck later, I lost my mother and am stuck with a quest to find an object I never know existed. Fight Ares, the God of war, for his betrayal of Olympus. Go looking for the Golden Fleece which was thought to have been lost in time. Make allies within the Huntresses of Artemis and hold the Sky. Save a forever wandering soul. Finally ending a war that had been determined since my birth.

Our little war was between Kronos, The Titan of Time. His forces of titans,monsters, and demigods. And our force of demigods, nature spirits, and huntresses. The battle lasted three days. In the end, the vessel we knew as Luke Castellan, ended the life of Kronos after regaining control of himself. After the gods arrived from their own fight, we held a award ceremony. This is where the Tears started falling.

I don't know what these Marks are under my eyes. But I realized they appeared after the awards ceremony. Despite the amount of love I held for Annabeth, I had to leave her. The memories of what happened in past relationships kept replaying over and over. The awards given that night were what anyone could have expected from the gods. Every wish except for mine. I was given a wish to be used later. Athen had realized that this war could have been avoided if they had just acknowledged their children. The after party was no better. It was just a night of joy for those who managed to stay alive during the whole ordeal. I had slinked off to find my mom and soon to be step-father. I couldn't find them that night. When we arrived back at camp. I acted like my usual self. Happy, fun loving, daring. But behind this facade I felt as though I no longer belong here at camp. Too many faces should have been here but weren't. Too many ghosts that I saw in everyone's faces.

A year later, we discovered bunker like buildings in the woods. We had gone to Chiron about them, but he said he had no input on the situation. After, that conversation, he told us we may only go back if the world falls to crisis once more. No new issues surfaced that year until a child of Zeus had been found. The only one since Thalia. His name was Thomas Knopps. He was a great guy to have around. He was almost the opposite of what a child of Zeus should be. We held a nice friendly relationship. He even found love in our camp three months into being at camp. Annabeth. I was glad, if there were anyone in the camp that I trusted to be able to protect her, it was him.

Two years in, rings of red formed around my wrists. I started wearing hoodies to hide my wrist and makeup to hide the Tears. I still looked like the regular Percy Jackson that everyone knew and loved. But my attitude started changing. I started to seclude myself from the camp. In my isolation, people started questioning my actions. The stories they heard of me being a bright, happy High school Senior didn't match the moody sulking teenager. The first to open up to me once more was Annabeth. At the time, she and Thomas had been going strong for 11 months. Soon to be a full year. She had reached out to me once again. I rejected her hand, I didn't deserve the present I had. I deserved to be in a shack of the dead. The past constantly haunted me. In my dreams, all I saw was the dead. It was around this time that I went out and hunted outside the camp. Taking any offer to find demigods, sects of monsters, demon seals,anything to keep myself busy. I had continued this pattern until we were attacked.

Three years in, we had been attacked by army rivaling the size of Kronos's. To the heroes that had been in the camp, it was no easy feat. But to those who had been new the life of a demigod, it came like a tidal wave. I had been bringing a girl named Kelly up Half-blood hill, just to see on the other side a devastated camp. Thomas and Annabeth both fell in this confrontation. Both doing the job that I had given myself, watch over the camp and protect the future of demigods. A red anchor had made it's way onto my back that night. As I felt all of the despair hold me down to reality. After that night, I was looked at as a outsider. Only those who survived the Titan war looked at me the same way. It was four years in that I decided that I have had enough of this life and I prepared to disappear.

Four years in, my plan was ready to execute. I pulled out Riptide and stabbed it into the fountain. I nicked my finger on the blade and wrote a message for the next person to come into the cabin. With that I left with my stack of letters. I pulled whatever water in the air was to me and fused with it. Thinking about my mothers apartment. I had gone to the receptionist and requested that she delivered two of the letters to her and Paul. I stepped out of the building and started walking towards Olympus, hoping that no one would be in the throne room.

_Back at camp_

_Chiron_

Things have been strange since the end of the war. Perseus hadn't been acting like himself since he told Annabeth just leave him behind. Since then, I have seen a sadness in his eyes. I didnt question it expecting to come out himself. Its been four years since I made that observation. Today he hadn't even left his cabin. I decided to check on him, just to see a splatter of red on the ground, Riptide in the fountain, and no sign of Perseus anywhere. As I approached the splatter, I saw a message withing the blood

These Red Tears flowing through my vein

Blood falling down in endless rain

Self hate seeping from my pores

In an endless search of this one door

That will lead me to my own

My kind who has been forgotten and never known

For the dead shall have a new toy tonight

As I follow this new path of plight

_In Olympus_

I felt a shiver down my spine as my message and finally been seen. I had very little time to lay this out before they finally call for a meeting. I started running for the exit of the throne room only for a hauntingly familiar voice to stop me.

"Percy?"

_Hestia_

"Percy?"I asked the figure sprinting away. As soon as they heard me, they stopped. They didn't look back just stopped. "Percy is that you?" He finally turned back, and he looked horrid. His face contorted with emotions I couldn't decipher. His eyes didn't shine like they had before. They looked extinguished as though joy was just a trivial objective in this world. The strangest thing was the red marks under his eyes. The next thing I see is him mouthing sorry, disappearing in a mist. I looked around the room and saw that he left packages in front of the thrones of Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, and Hermes. Finally one last package next to my hearth. I had decided to call fourth a meeting with my family to see what was going on.

_Moments later_

_Athena_

I had been reviewing the tactics we had used in the war four years ago my palace. I had a feeling in my stomach that we would be facing chaos in the next few years. It was during this time that I heard the conch calling us Olympians to the throne room. I soon flashed in and waited for the rest of the council to arrive. I pulled out my tablet and continued to review what I had been doing back in the palace. 10 minutes later, the rest of the council arrived. Hermes was checking his phone constantly. Artemis was looking mildly pissed. Poseidon looked around wondering why were called. Ares sharpening his sword. Aphrodite was fixing her make up. Finally Hestia stood by the hearth. As everything began to settle. Hestia started the meeting.

"Earlier today, we had a guest drop by the throne room six packages. I took the liberty of gathering them instead of having them lay down by our feet. The person who left the packages, was Perseus." That had been a name I had not heard in a long time. Hestia had stepped away from the hearth and brought the packages to the designated gods. I opened mine envelope to find a simple letter, and a ring.

Dear Athena,

It has been years since we had held a discussion. So I will keep this to a paragraph. I am sorry for the loss and inability to protect your daughter. I hope that we can someday return to just being a mere mortal to a god, instead of the ex of your daughter. Just pay attention to the details within your family. Maybe you can figure out what will soon happen.

With regrets

Perseus Jackson

I looked around the room to see what reactions the rest of my family would have. And it was not pretty. Everyone who received a package had a reaction that would not be expected of them. Poseidon had tears in the corners of his eyes. Zeus's eyes softened from the paranoia to one that I recognized of when he was not corrupted by the power of a king. My sister had discarded her harsh glare with one of confusion. Hestia however, held a face of neutrality. But you could see in her eyes the despair that didn't belong.

"Okay, so I will start with what my letter says. Sadly, it has the sea spawn's wishes. It is for Hestia and Hades to have a throne here on Olympus. And for us to erase his existence from the mind of all demigods, and ourselves. To those who believe I should go through with this horrendous use of a favor from Olympus, raise your hand." Surprisingly only two hands didn't rise. Artemis's and Poseidon. "Now brother, if you may read what yours says."

Poseidon looked as though he wanted to fade from his throne. Finally with a final breath he started reading.

Dear Father,

How have you been. How has the last four years been. Its been great hasn't it. I just request that you forget that I exist. The memories associated with this world has anchored me to this reality. I finally realized, after four years, that this is not where I belong. I belong somewhere in the land we call nowhere. To forever wander, finding those who are like me. And band together to look for another sunshine. May the Sun and Moon provide you hope, as I have given up and the concept.

Farewell

Your former son

At the end of him reading the letter he dropped it. Unable to contain his emotions he silently cried into his hands. As Hestia walked over to her brother and calmed him down, we transferred our attention to Artemis.

"Artemis my daughter, would you mind reading what your letter says." father requested.

"I'm sorry father, but no. I put my trust in what had been said in this letter, and will not disclose what he has trusted with me."

"Daughter you will listen to me, read the letter." Before Zeus could continue his statement, Artemis fired an arrow with the letter stuck to it towards the hearth. And the letter had now disappeared forever in the flames. Before any punishment could be dealt to her, she flashed out to where ever her hunt was. And before Hermes could be questioned he flashed away, as Artemis had. Lastly Hestia was the only one to show what she had been given. She instead handed it to me to read out as she also flashed out of the throne room.

Dear Hestia

Hope, hope is something you have once you have given up on every other possibilty out there. I now have hope. Hope that you and the rest of the world will forget me. Hope that Olympus will shine at it's brightest once more. I hope that you all will forgive me. Even if after today you will not know who I am.

Perseus Jackson

_At the top of the Empire State Building_

_Percy_

As I looked over the city of Manhattan, no mortal below walked on the sidewalks. No screeching of tires from everyday and night traffic. No yelling at the taxi that almost hits you when you are the one at fault. Just me. A teenager standing atop of the Empire State Building, waiting for the next day to start. The beautiful hues of orange, yellow and blue. Staring off in the distance, I walked to the ledge and jumped.

**Hello everyone. Deadly here and has it been some time. So I disappeared for iunno how long and I can say, I'm sort of disappointed in what has been going on. Its probably because I haven't searched deep enough, but I haven't found a new story type. Like guardian stories or betrayed etc stories. It's probably just me though. Asides that. I think I am just going to focus on one story, by that I mean I'm probably going to delete EFR and find someone to adopt EoE. So just look at my profile to see when a update might happen. Junior year is a hellish thing. So later readers **

**D_-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dropped Subjects**

**Percy**

Never again will we know his name. Those were the seven words perfectly describe the time a man took fate into his own night that our hero Perseus Jackson had fallen from his pedestal, to a mere forgotten detail. We know that it is the victors who writes our history. But for this drastic of a change too happen, we would have to rewrite the past. In his place stood Thomas Knopps. Thomas, if found at the same time as Perseus, would have been a near perfect copy of him. Loyal to a fault, control of his pride. Everything Perseus was he could have been. This is the first time since the Creator had bestowed this job upon us that history has had to be rewritten. I guess that is for reasons unknown to us. As us Three Fates no longer have control or Percy Jackson,The Forgotten Mortal.

**Garrison Minnesota**

As I sat walked on the beach alongside the road, I couldn't help but feel nostalgia. I had been away from that world for three years, but Garrison felt so much like camp. The locals didn't question my moving here. After all, in a small town, you are bound by the fact that everyone knows each other. No crossing one single person, as the whole town will hear of it. I had come to Garrison to clear my mind. The population is under 300 and is close to water. I have decided to just grow my hair out to hide the Red Tears under my eyes and still only long sleeves and hoodies to hide the rings on my wrists. Over the past three years, I learned that after requesting my memory being removed from everyone, I no longer have control over the water. I may still feel at home when closest to water, but the pull isn't as strong as before. The rings on my wrists summoned two blood red blades. The Tears seemed to affect the way I manipulate the mist. I no longer used make up to hide my scars. As I just manipulate the area around my body to look different. I still trained with these two new blades in hopes that if I ever run into my past, I'll be able to cut right past it.

As I had finished my walk and thought, and started heading back to my cabin. Soon I had walked by a clad of tourists. All wearing clothes that indicated that they spent most of their time outdoors. I wouldn't have had a care if it weren't for a single face that I hadn't forgotten. Thalia, lieutenant of the Hunt, Daughter of Zeus, and my former cousin. I had only hoped that the first time they saw me would be the last they remembered of me. Sadly, fate never goes my way. As she noticed the I had tried going around the group and called me out.

"Hey, Jackson, you trying to avoid us again." After she sad that, the group of 30 hunters turned their eyes to me.

"Eh, oh hey Thals. Didn't recognize yah." I responded as casually as possible, inching away from the group of Hunters. Knowing what they did last time a guy tried to hold a conversation with them. Once again she noticed and decided to block my path. And with a snap of her fingers, the rest of the Hunters circled me.

"So Pierce, how long do you think you can avoid us?" she taunted. I mentally laughed at my attempt of creating a new name for myself. Jackson Pierce, a simple small town guy who happened to be a clear sighted mortal. If you didn't know, the gods have been looking for any clear sighted mortal. That is how I hold my life as of now. A simple mortal on the run from the Hunt. Yea it doesn't work out too well for me.

"Don't you have any other targets to go after Huntress. As much as I would love to be chased around Lake Mille Lacs, I actually have a daily life of a simple small town guy to return to." Fat chance of me returning to that. Especially from what I remember from last time.

**Flashback**

I through the woods that I have began to call home as I was being chased by the Hunters. Nets and traps flying by in an attempt to gather more clear sighted mortals. I have no idea why they are even looking for mortals that can look past the mist, but I clearly did not want to be dragged back into the Greek Pantheon. By now I have run a 10k and some of the Hunters have relented, while the prideful ones kept chasing. By the marathon mark only one Hunter was left. Thalia, having grown tired of mindlessly chasing me, took out her shield and threw. I then dropped into a roll to dodge, to end up with a arrow pointed at my chin. I twisted and snatched the arrow out of her hand and threw it towards a tree, just to end up with a spear in front of my face.

"C'mon now boy, what else can you do, first a marathon without breaking a sweat, finally reflexes to rival us Hunters, show me what you got." At this I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had been living in Garrison for less than a month. And yet here these Hunters are. I started backing up thinking of ways out of this situation, until I was charged by Thalia. I rolled out of the way to find a knife thrown at my feet. At this I looked up, seeing a burning desire to fight. As I realized that I had no way out besides to fight. Grabbing the knife, I took a stance and braced myself for defeat.

**Flashback End**

I may love to run, but to do this on a weekly basis takes a toll on a mortal body. So I instead did what any other idiot would have done.

"Fine, you win. I'll come quietly." I sighed in defeat. For this facade of being a mortal to just disappear after three years was disappointing. As the group of Hunters glared at me as they walked me to their camp, I couldn't help but mentally laugh at the situation. As this reminded me of when we had gone to get Nico and Bianca from that damn private school. As we got edge of the woods, there was a flash of light, and in front of me stood a 22 year old Goddess of the Hunt.

**Artemis**

I had been guiding several of the clear sighted mortals around Camp Clear when I had received a message from Thalia. Saying that they had found the mortal that had been eluding us for the past three years. Jackson Pierce huh. I didn't even realize that I had been rubbing my temples when I thought of that name. But why, so I flashed over to the Hunters to make sure that none of them were injured this time. Because despite being a mortal, he seems to have a past of fighting others. I don't know what he fought but it had to have toughened him up enough to take on my Hunters. When I arrived, I was met with a unexpected sight. A toned College student that was surrounded by all of my Hunters. He had Brown hair, a pale white skin tone. Hair that covered his eyes and when past his ears. About 6'1". I couldn't help but wonder how a average looking guy could fight the way Thalia described in her word, "a demon".

"Thalia, is this the mortal that you have been looking for?" I asked.

"Yes it is Milady, he had been evading us for a good three years, but we are the Hunt, and never fail to capture." The boy didn't even cringe from the way we were speaking of him. But he did have a air of defiance. Something he and Thalia shared.

"Boy, I will give you a choice as you seem to be different from the rest of the mortals we have found. You will come with me to Olympus, or fight each Hunter here for freedom." as I finished my statement, his eyes darkened at the mention of Olympus, but brightened once again at the mention of freedom. All of a sudden the winds around us picked up. And two red blades appeared in his hands.

"With this, I expect you to know my answer Lady Artemis." as he got into a stance, I couldn't help but admire his form. I could tell that he wasn't new to using those blades, but he also wasn't new to fighting for his life. Phoebe was the first to step up to fight him. The instant she stepped up however, he stabbed both of this blades into the ground. As the circle of Hunters surrounding him held a questioning look, he got into a stance and held a cocky smile. The same thought that a pride of man will be wounded once again. After phoebe charged, I didn't even see him move, but phoebe just collapsed. I had felt a surge of power emit into the air. But it was clear to me that this wasn't a mere mortal. He was probably something more dangerous. I then stepped up, hoping to bring him to Olympus for Trial. He then froze in his spot with guilt building up in his eyes. Not even waiting for him to ready, I charged, hoping to end this quickly.

**Percy/Jackson**

I had caused the Goddess of the Hunt herself to challenge me. I knew that they had been looking for mortals. But I didn't know that they had been this desperate. I would have held my ground if it weren't for the fact that I promised myself that I would avoid all gods and immortal deities. I ducked under her blow in hopes that I could trip her up. For her to only jump over me and take a slash at the back of my neck. I then flattened myself to the ground to avoid the slash, turned around hopped up and held my handing above my head. I may be able to take on Titans, but that was back when I had a cause to fight for. But for a selfish reason of escape I couldn't handle it. I just surrendered there. In hopes that my punishment would be minimal. I was instead knocked out.

**(Some time later)**

I awoke on the floor of a room that I thought I would never see again. The floor of the Throne room. As I looked around, I saw 14 seats of power instead of 12. I then realized that Hestia and Hades must have been granted thrones here on Olympus. As I continued to look around blankly, 14 perfectly timed flashed occurred around me. After blinking away the brightness, I saw each god around me staring with a curiosity. This couldn't be any good. Before I could say a single word, I heard Zeus's voice boom out.

"Jackson Pierce, you have been brought here today due to a recent revelations. A Prophecy has been given to us directly by the Fates. Saying that a mere mortal will save us. Despite how horrendous that sounds, the last time we had attempted to go against Fate, we almost lost our thrones. So we now ask you, are you a mortal, or something different?" I couldn't believe it. I was being dragged back into this world, without my consent, the world I had been forever hiding from. Despite have rewritten the past, I still can't avoid the path of the Hero. With my emotion building up, I didn't even notice the Red glow around me. Wisps of energy falling off and scorching the floor below. I didn't notice that Zeus had prepared his Master bolt and Hurled it at me. I didn't notice that bolt had been stopped from one of the falling wisps. I didn't notice the explosion, the area around me being baked in the heat. I didn't notice anything. I just fell to my knees. Cursing every deity I knew of. Wondering why I was born to such a accursed fate.

_Hello, Deadly here. And I don't know whether to be disappointed in this chapter or proud. I think I covered what I felt I needed to cover in here. But I probably forgot something. So if seems scattered tell me. I will revise it to make it fit. But yea don't expect a perfect update on Mondays. I may update a day early or late depending on the mood I'm in. Gotta love being a Teen yah know. But to the few of you who remembered me, or still followed this dead writer, I thank you. So till next week my fellow comrades._

_D_-T_


	3. Chapter 3

Reconstruction

I awoke to a familiar scene. A bright white ceiling. An IV to my left and a heart beat monitor to my right. Looking around me, I saw two chairs, a desk, and a clipboard with my face on it. As I tried to rise, I felt my wrists unable to rise. When I looked towards them, I had been bound to my hospital bed. I couldn't help but think about how cruel Fate is. Even if I freed myself from a life of a hero, I am still sucked in. As I continued to dwell on these thoughts, I didn't hear the door open.

"You finally awake boy?" I looked up at see Artemis watching me warily. I gave a blank look and didn't respond. "You know, we are all wondering just who you are. The amount of power you released was greater than our own. Yet mortal blood runs through your veins. So we are willing to compromise. You help us, we help you. Simple right?" I simply looked towards the bright white ceiling above.

"Nothing is ever simple with you Olympians." I responded as flatly as I could. Shifting my focus to the silver eyes of Artemis. The passion she holds in her beliefs, the lack of comfort from having to deal with a male, the annoyance that I had lumped her in with rest of her family. All of it had shown in eyes. Al I could wonder is what my eyes were showing her.

Artemis

"Nothing is ever simple with you Olympians." I felt my pride flare at this response. I am not the same as my father, uncles, and brothers. As he shifted his attention to me, I finally got a look into his eyes. Before, his hairline perfectly blocked the outside world from looking into his eyes, now all I could see was a pool of hopelessness. With no discernible color. Suddenly his form began to flicker, until static formed around him. The average looking boy now looked like an Olympian swimmer. His long brown hair now a shade of black. His pale skin riddled with an unknown amount of scars. Sea green eyes with red lines running past them. All I could think of though was the head ache that had risen from looking into his eyes. He looked painfully familiar, but I didn't know from where. Before I could question him on his change of looks, he spoke once more. "I honestly don't care about this world anymore, but for the sake of my past I shall help you, now if you can release me from these cuffs, that'd be great." I just complied with what he asked. Any questions I ask now could be asked at the meeting later.

Time skip

We all sat in our thrones with Jackson Pierce, undisguised, sitting ankles shackled to a folding chair. We would have used celestial bronze chains, but they fell right through him, proving he was a mortal. Now what to ask and how to ask it. While we all contemplated on how to start this meeting, he decided to start it for us.

"Now that you have me supposedly locked down, you mind telling me why the fuck I am even here?" Asking calmly, but able to feel the anger behind his words. Athena was the one to answer.

"Jackson, as of the past few years, we have been looking for a clear sighted mortal to take the role in this next prophecy provided to us. It goes like this." She took breath before reciting it once again.

"As the Fates lose control  
>The power of Tears will take its toll<br>Returning them back to their place  
>Becoming the god's final ace<br>Red and Blue shall lead the way  
>To prevent an endless dismay"<p>

All I could see was the disappointment in the eyes of the mortal. As though there was a memory he wished to have forgotten, but is stuck with it eternally. Suddenly three flashes arrived behind the boy. We all looked away for a moment, when our eyes returned, we saw the Fates.

"Olympians, we come with a warning directly from us," all three spoke in unison," the past as you know and don't know will collide with the present. And previous mistakes shall be shown." Suddenly they pulled out a string of 14 colors, and two more strings. One blue the other red."This, is the string of Olympus. The Red is wielder of the Red Tears. The blue is our current Hero of Olympus. All three of these share a connection, and that connection is right here." Pointing at Jackson,"Perseus, you need not to explain the past, but you are going to needed for the future. We did not set you on the path of being a hero. Your string merely guided it's way in the web of fate. We are truly sorry for your loss." All three end there, bowed to the mere mortal and flashed away. The one thought that us Olympians shared was, who is this being here in front of us.

Percy/Jackson

Oh boy, just when thought thus day couldn't get any worse, come down personally making the situation more troublesome than it already was. I could feel the confusion as the Fates bowing to a mere mortal. I right there decided to give the most intelligent response I could think up.

"So, any questions?" They all continued to look at me until Artemis asks the most important question.

"Who are you really Jackson?" I sighed as this was going to require some colorful wording to avoid opening up closed memories.

"I am a simple mortal, cursed by the powers of the Fates. To never escape the role of a hero."

What do you mean a hero? You have no power in your blood what so ever." Ares managed to grunt out. I then decided to let my marks glow. From behind my hairline, it looked like red diamonds where eyes would be. And the rings around my wrist cloned themselves and marked my whole arm instead of the wrist only. The crimson aura around me, daring him to say question me. He instead shut up and looked away. I returned to my normal self and looked towards Hermes.

"Lord Hermes, I am pretty sure you could explain what this power I have now can't you?"

Athena

The power thus mere mortal was emitting was great, but that was if we were feeling fir a power surge. Otherwise we would have not felt it. I don't know what he is. And my pride was telling me not to trust this mortal. He knew too much for such a little existence. But I shoved that thought down as a head ache formed. Suddenly I felt a memory leak, and heard Jackson's voice.

"I am sorry that I failed you." As a memory of a black haired child and my daughter rose, mixing in with the discussion I had with Thomas when he refused Godhood to be with my daughter. After it passed, I focused on what directed our attention to, Hermes. He was pale like he was holding a secret unknown to most. He looked around, a wild animalistic look in his eyes. After taking a few breathes, he stood from his throne and spoke in a language I didn't know.

"machafuko kuja hapa." Suddenly, a white void appeared beside him, what rose was a simple 19 year old girl whose yellow hoodie went past her hands and acted as a decent length skirt. He skin as tan as Thomas's. Her eyes are what captivated us though. Like Aphrodite's, they constantly shifted hues.

"Yea Herms, what you need?" Asked this supposed teenage girl.

"I think you should explain the circumstances of the mortal in front of us Chaos." Of all the surprises today, this is the biggest. Chaos is simply a teenage girl? As the rest of the Olympians continued to stare, she looked towards the now bored captive. When she saw him her eyes lit up like she was a child being given a new toy. She ran and jumped into his arms yelling Pierce.

"Hey Chao, how's it been in the other worlds." He asked her with the first smile I've seen on his face since we discovered him.

"Not much, just ending civilizations gone wrong. Nothing new, but mister Red Tears, why was I called by Hermes for such a petty reason as explaining your past?" She responded calmly, but you could feel the tension rise in the room, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So that I could do this." As he finished that statement, his form collapsed, leaving a red puddle and no body. As if he took a dive in the circle he abandoned. Chaos fell on top of the puddle, staining the hoodie. When she stood up she yelled.

"JACKSON PIERCE, WHEN I FIND YOU AGAIN YOU ARE IN FOR A ASS WHOOPING!" As she turned away from the puddle, she put her hands behind her back, tilted her head with a smile asked us."So what do you pathetic excuses of power need?"

Hello Hello, a day late, but not a dollar short. Sorry bout that. Was sick over the weekend and couldn't get out of my bed. I just managed to crawl to the basement to get to the desktop. so sorry about the quality, and was anyone expecting this to shift into a Chaos-esque story? If you did cookie to you. Also, I request two Ocs. Pm it to me, with these , Personality type,( ), hair color, lineage( you can make one up if you want to), and gender. With that I leave you once again. Till they blow this candle out. Later

D_-T


End file.
